Roomies
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: FredxOC GeorgexOC-Lauren Phelps and Alexandra Andrews are going to Hogwarts, and they find themselves falling for their roommates, Fred and George Weasley. Wait...roommates? Read more to find out! R&R! Used to be Fred and George Fic We Need A Name For.
1. Chapter 1

LAUREN'S POV  
>"What's your fake name again?" I casually asked Alexandra.<br>"Oliver," she reminded me.  
>"So, we're Oliver Andrews and Colby Phelps?" She nodded. We were on the train, going to Hogwarts, but we weren't going as Lauren and Alexandra.<br>The girls dormitories were all full, so we either had to wait a year, or act like boys.  
>Not our best plan, I know, but we refused to wait a year.<br>"What house do you want to be in?" I asked, trying to take my mind off my nerves.  
>"Gryffindor, of course," she replied. "You?"<br>"Gryffindor," I replied. She smriked.  
>"You're probably going to be a Hufflepuff," she sang. I scrunched up my nose in frustration.<br>"Am not."  
>"Are so."<br>"Am not."  
>"Are so."<br>"Am n-"  
>"'Scuse me," said a voice as our compartment door slid open. We both looked towards the door. I felt my breath catch in my chest as I looked into the ginger boy's brown eyes.<br>"Have either of you seen a giant tarantula?" his twin asked casually. He looked the same, except his eyes were blue.  
>"N-no," I squeaked. Then I cleared my throat quickly and said in a deeper tone, "Er, no, we haven't...mate."<br>"Oh," the brown-eyed one said, "well, if you do see him, give him to either us-Fred" he gestured to himself "and George" he gestured to his twin "Weasley, or Lee Jordan" he gestured down the halll "'Kay?"  
>"'Kay," Alexandra said. "I'm Oliver Andrews, by the way."<br>"And I'm Colby Phelps," I added. The boys smiled at us before leaving. Alexandra and I looked at each other.  
>"Fred was so cute!" I declared at the same time she said, "Did you see George?" We blinked.<br>"Fred?" she asked while I said, "George?"  
>"Alex," I began slowly, "I think you're mistaken. Fred was the one with brown eyes."<br>"There were two of them?" she asked in idle obliviousness. "I was too busy getting lost in George's blue eyes to notice." I rolled my eyes.  
>"I hate blue eyes on guys," I commented. She shrugged indiffererntly.<br>"Blue eyes on guys hate you too." I rolled my eyes again as the trolley came by.  
>"Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked the elderly witch. I bought a large stack of Chocolate Frogs and payed her with two Sickles.<br>Alexandra and I spent a good amount of time trading out Chocolate Frog cards and laughing at people's names. She was Muggle born, but I had lived next door to her my entire life and, being a Pure-Blood, told her tons of things about the Wizarding world.  
>As she laughed at Morganna, who had fallen asleep in her frame and was snoring, I felt something scuttle across my trainers. I looked down.<br>"Merlin's pants!" I screamed, making Alexandra throw her arms up in surprise, making Morganna wake up as she hit the window.  
>"What!" Alexandra yelped. I pointed at my trainers, trembling with fear. "Holy house-elves!"<br>The many beady eyes of a giant tarantula stared at me.  
>"I'll go get the twins," she said, dashing from the compartment.<br>"Hurry!" I shreiked, trying not to motivate the spider to bite me by moving.  
>Alexandra returned quickly, the twins following her.<br>"Oh, you found it!" Fred said happily, kneeling down at my trainers and taking the spider in his hands. I gaped.  
>"I have a question," Alexandra began. "Why do you two have a giant tarantula?"<br>"Why not have a giant tarantula?" George asked. Alexandra shrugged, agreeing.  
>"Colby, mate, you okay?" Fred asked me. I was opening and closing my mouth wordlessly like a goldfish before stammering, "Y-you just...you..." I gestured at his hands.<br>"Point being?" Fred asked. Then he winked at me before looking at George and saying, "C'mon. We'd better return ol' Tarry here to Lee." With that, they smiled once more at us before leaving.  
>Once the compartment door was shut, I burst into a fit of giggles. "He winked at me!" I exclaimed, still giggling. Alexandra rolled her eyes.<br>"You're a bloke, Colby," she reminded me.  
>"I know, Oliver," I replied, sighing. "But he's still cute." Giggles overtook me once again. She sighed.<br>"Whatever you say, mate, whatever you say."  
><em><strong>Four years later...<strong>_  
>"Hey," I greeted Fred when I met him in Flourish and Blotts. He grinned at me.<br>"Hey, Colby, mate," he said. "What're you doing?"  
>"Buying a new copy of Unfogging the Future," I replied with a groan. "My dog, Clarence, peed on it."<br>"Good for Clarence," he said aggresively. "Trelawny's a right old bat."  
>"Yeah," I agreed vaguely. I shifted the heavy book to my other hand. "Where's George?"<br>"Over there somewhere," he said, waving a vague hand over his shoulder. "Where's Oliver?" he added.  
>"It's not my day to keep him," I said, smirking. He laughed once. I loved making him laugh.<br>"Good point," he said, nodding and smiling. "Hey," he added in an undertone, "you ready for the Start-Of-Term feast bang?" I grinned.  
>"Stupid question, mate. What's in store?"<br>"It's a surprise," he sang, smirking once again. "I'll see you later, mate. Gotta go discus with George." He gave me that old wink, unknowingly melting my heart, and walked away.  
>I smiled vaguely after him before a cold voice from behind me drawled, "Are you going to move?"<br>I looked over my shoulder and saw Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin third-year, behind me.  
>"Are you going to hit puberty?" I shot back. With that, I made my way to the counter and bought Unfogging the Future and Curses and Countercurses.<br>Afterwards, I left to the pet shop Alexandra said she would be in. As I opened the door, a rat raced out, followed quickly by two boys I knew to be Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Shaking my head, I walked into the store.  
>Ten minutes later, Alexandra and I left the store, her with her tiny new owl she named Jareth, which was about as big as a tennis ball, and me with my new calico cat I had named Blimey.<br>We left the pets at the Leaky Cauldren, where we both staying, and she said, "We should go to Madam Malkins. I need new robes."  
>Alexandra had always been tall-like, really tall. I had always been short-like, really short. Everyone towered over me, especially-<br>"Hey, it's the twins," I said, pointing to Florean Fortsecue's Ice Cream Parlor. One of them, I couldn't tell which from this distance, waved and beckoned us over.  
>"Hey," Alexandra said, sitting down beside George. "What are you guys up to?"<br>"Planning the Start-oF-Term bang," Fred replied, grinning at me. I returned his grin, hoping he couldn't tell butterflies were flying around in my stomach.  
>"Nice," I exclaimed. But Alexandra frowned.<br>"You lot should really stop doing that, you know," she said. "You'll get expelled."  
>"Yeah, yeah," George said. Alexandra opened her mouth to argue, but then he said, "There's a lake just over there. Would you like to go swimming?"<br>"No!" she and I quickly exclaimed. They raised their eyebrows.  
>"Why?" Fred asked slowly.<br>"I...I, uh..." I stammered pointlessly.  
>"Colby's hydrophobic," Alexandra said quickly. They both looked at me incredulously.<br>"Erm...yep," I said. "Water...terrified of it...can't drink it without choking..."  
>"O...kay..." George said slowly. Just to add on to it, I happily exclaimed, "I don't even shower!" The others that were at the parlor quickly took a few large steps back.<br>"Okay, mate," Fred said, staying a good six feet away from me.  
>I grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Fred." I paused. "I haven't washed my hands in two years."<br>"Colby!" George exclaimed. "We geddit!" I laughed.  
>"I'm just yanking your wand...it's been three years."<br>"Colby," Fred said, putting his hand on my shoulder. Even though it didn't mean what I wished it meant, it sent butterflies flying in my stomach. "Shut it," he finished. I grinned apologetically again.  
>"Sorry, Fred."<p>

**Okeedokee. My twin, Emma, and I thought of this the other day, so I wrote it. We hope you like it! There's much more to come, I swears it! PLEASE review! OH, and we need a name...badly...helps?**

**-Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

GEORGE'S POV  
>Oliver...Oliver Andrews, my best friend...dead. No...no...oh, Merlin, no...<br>"No..." I moaned. "No..." I said, slightly louder. "No...no...NO!"  
>I sat up, shaking head to toe and positively drenched in sweat. I looked around, seeing the red curtains that surrounded my four-poster. I was in bed, not in that field where Oliver was...was...<br>Oliver. I poked my head out of the curtains of my bed, but saw Oliver's curtains shut. So, feeling a bit of foolishness hidden in my intense worry, I got out of bed and tiptoed over to his.  
>I quietly opened his curtains, expecting and hoping to find him sleeping soundly, but instead-<br>_Crash!_  
>Oliver came toppling out of his bed, where he had been standing on his head.<br>"What the-oh, hey, Geroge," he said, looking up at me from the angle he was at on the ground. "What's up?" I blinked down at him.  
>"Er...hey...Oliver..." Without thinking about it, I bent down and grabbed his wrist, feeling for a pulse. When I felt one, I withdrew my hand, sighing in rellief.<br>"Uh...okay," Oliver said blankly, not getting up from where he was on the floor with his legs kicked up onto the bed.  
>"Sorry," I apologized. "I just had this weird dream..."<br>"And in this dream it wasn't possible to feel my wrist?" he slowly asked. I snorted.  
>"No, you dolt, I dreamt you had died." Did I really say that?<br>"Oh...musta been awful...the world would probably end then and there." I laughed again.  
>My world did. "Yeah, right. Sorry. I guess, er, go back to bed..."<br>"Right. G'night, George."  
>Everytime he said my name, something inside me jittered. I didn't know how to explain it-feeling this way about a bloke?<br>I crawled back into my bed and pulled the hangings shut around me. This is crazy. Just crazy. The only other time I felt this way about someone was Angelina Johnson, and I got over that fast-Fred liked her. Not anymore though, he had said something about liking someone else, but I didn't ask who; Oliver and Colby had showed up.  
>I sighed and shook my head, pulling the blankets up around me. Don't think about him. Just don't.<br>FRED'S POV  
>I sat down at the Gryffindor table the next morning, pushing my hair off my face as I sighed. Colby again. Oh, speak of the devil...<br>"Morning, Fred," he happily said, plunking down on my left side and taking a piece of bacon from my plate and taking a large bite out of it.  
>"Morning," I replied, giving him a shaky smile as I watched him eat my bacon. He smiled back as he swallowed the rest of my bacon.<br>"What's on our schedule for today?" he asked, taking a swig of grape juice as Oliver sat on George's other side.  
>"Care of Magical Creatures," I answered, "Potions, and Tranfiguration."<br>"Okay'" he replied as he took another piece of my bacon.  
>"That is mine, you know," I said irratably. He grinned.<br>"That's why I'm taking it." I opened my mouth to say something, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down across from us.  
>"Hey," Harry said, pulling a plate of kippers towards himself and munching on one.<br>"Hi," George, Oliver, Colby, and I all said.  
>Colby's foot very lightly brushed mine, sending chills up and down my body. Without meaning to, I brushed back. He shot a look at me and kicked me again. I returned the kick.<br>We sat there, kicking each other, before I heard Oliver said, "We should get a move on, unless we plan to be late."  
>"Right," Colby said, eating the last of my bacon before standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Coming?" he added to me. I hadn't noticed I was staring at him until then. I nodded, standing as well.<br>_What's wrong with me?_ I thought. _Feeling this way about a guy? And my best friend, too_.  
>LAUREN'S POV<br>I did my best not to stare at Fred as we walked down the sweeping fields of Hogwarts to go to Care of Magical Creatures. The gamekeeper, a huge man called Hagrid, started teaching this year.  
>"Tha' all?" he asked as Fred, George, Alexandra, and I reached him. "Righ'. Well, follor me. I got somethin' special for yeh lot."<br>We followed him to a large circular cage, which Hagrid clambored over, telling us to do the same. We did and just as I climbed over it, I completely fell off the top.  
>"Merlin's pants!" I yelped, but Fred caught me in an awkward half-standing half-colapsing position. I gave him a feeble smile of thanks, which he returned before Hagrid called, "Aren' they somethin'?"<br>Fred and I turned our attention away from each other and looked at what Hagrid had been talking about. There was a group of large half-horse, half-eagle animals, whose coat seemed to easily gleam from feathers to hair. Once you got over the shock, you found them quite lovely. Or, I did, at least.  
>"Hippogryffs," said Hagrid enthousiastically. "Firs' thing to know abou' them is they're very proud. Yeh never insul' a hippogryff. It could very easily be the las' thing you ever do. Now" he clapped his huge hands together "anyone like to come up an' see one?"<br>No one moved. No one, except me, that is.  
>"I would!" I said, bounding forward. I heard Fred hiss, "Colby," but I ignored him as I strode confidentally over to Hagird.<br>"Good for yeh, Colby," Hagrid exclaimed, clapping me on the shoulder. I nearly fell. "Now, le's give you a try with  
>Featherfoot." He untied an inky black one ad brought him a little closer to me. Huge orange eyes gazed back at me.<br>"Now, Colby," Hagrid said, "don' blink too much. They don' like it when a person blinks too much." I nodded, saying I understood, but didn't look away from Featherfoot's eyes. "Now, yeh bow."  
>I bowed, tearing my eyes from Featherfoot's at the last possible second. After a moment, I heard leaves rustle and I looked up slightly. Featherfoot had gotten onto one of his knees and was bowing to me.<br>All the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs burst into applause as Hagrid called, "Great job! Yeh can touch him now!" I eagerly raced forward and started petting him on his mane. He closed his fairly scary orange eyes in what appeared to be content.  
>"Now yeh can ride him," Hagrid said enthousiastically. My eyes widened.<br>"What!" I yelped, but Hagrid had already grabbed me around my middle and hoisted me onto Featherfoot's back.  
>"Don' pull out any feathers," Hagrid warned, deaf to my protests. "He won' like tha' at all. Now, get!" He smacked Featherfoot on the butt, causing him to begin flying.<br>"_Merlin's pants_!" I screamed, holding tight around Featherfoot's neck so I wouldn't fall off as he flew. I had never been too good at riding brooms, and I certainly didn't like this.  
>"I love you, Fred," I whispered into Featherfoot's feathershair. I always confessed things when I was scared I was going to die. When I was six I screamed that I broke my father's broom before being thrown into a pool by my cousin. When I was ten I yelped about having a crush on an actor on the Muggle teleision show Doogie Howser M.D. before falling out of a tree. And now, riding a hippogryff over the forest, I admitted my love for Fred Weasley.  
>But it was useless. Featherfoot landed safely on the ground a moment after that.<br>"Good job, Colby!" Hagrid roared, clapping me on the back, causing me to actually fall this time. As I got to my feet, Hagrid said, "Now you lot can come see the rest o' them."  
>Everyone rushed forward, except for me. I stumbled over to a log on the ground and sat on it, looking at the ground.<br>"Hey, mate," Fred said, sitting beside me. "Nice going," he added, nodding at Featherfoot, who was being pet by two Hufflepuff girls.  
>"Thanks," I said, grinning slightly. I didn't want to admit to Fred I had been scared. He returned my grin as George and Alexandra sat down on the log next to us, talking.<br>"Anyone else up for skiving off Potions?" Fred asked. I was about to say I'd love to, but Alexandra cut me off by saying, "Absolutely not."  
>"Oh," said Fred, "I forgot, we're in the presence of a prefect."<br>"Yes you are," she said, "and I refuse to let you skive off anything that's so important to our O.W.L.s."  
>"C'mon, Ol, mate," George began, "Snape's a right old git."<br>"Yeah," she agreed, "but we still need his class." Fred, George, and I all rolled our eyes, but followed her to the dungeons as the bell rang anyway.  
>ALEXANDRA'S POV<br>"Next weekend," Lauren said to me, smiling widely the second I walked into Gryffindor common room. I raised my eyebrows.  
>"Hm?" She sighed, exasperatedly, and tugged me over to the bullatin board and pointed at a small poster.<br>"Hogsmede!" she declared, her blue eyes flashing excitedly. "Next weekend!"  
>"Oh," I said, "great."<br>"I was thinking," she added in an undertone, "we could go as ourselves. You know, makeup, skimpy clothes, all that fun stuff so no one would recognize us."  
>I grinned. "Sounds good, mate."<br>"And why are we whispering?" George asked loudly, coming up behind us and raising his eyebrows. I willed myself not to blush.  
>"We were just saying how it was really bad we have detention with Trelawny next weekend," Lauren said smoothly, unblushing at her lie.<br>"You can't go to Hogsmede, then?" Fred asked her, his face falling. I nodded, looking at George.  
>"Yeah, sorry, guys. She didn't take too kindly to us saying her Inner Eye needed glasses." The boys laughed.<br>"Nice one, Ol," George complimented, chortling. I smiled at him and we looked into each other's eyes. I remembered last night, how he dreamt I had died and came to see if I was okay...I had brushed it off by joking, but that was in the hope that he wouldn't find out my true feelings for him.  
>"I know," I grinned.<br>**Okay, next chapper shall be the Hogsmede trip. Lotsa fuunnies and fluffies in store. What store? Greene's Funnies and Fluffies, of course! Run by Emma and I. IDK what I are is saying, so I'll be hushed now. Reviews make me happy! I LOVE YOU ALL! G'bye!**  
><strong>-Nikki<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

LAUREN'S POV  
>"Well?" I asked, stepping from behind a dressing curtain. Alexandra and I were in the Room of Requirement, getting ready to go to Hogsmede as ourselves. We had used spells to make our hair longer.<p>

"Nice," she complimented. By 'nice' I assumed she meant 'skimpy', which is what I had been aiming for. I had on a yellow tank top that stopped at my midriff and a pair of skinny jeans. Fairly uncomfortable, but attention seeking. A pair of white strappy heels donned my feet, and on every alternative step I stumbled. But I still looked hot.

"Same to you," I said. She was wearing a short black dress that went down to about mid-thighs and some black high heels. I had seen her older sister, Diane, wear it once, and Alexandra and I called it the "Stripper Dress", referring to Muggle women that would strip for money.

"Thanks," she said, applying a bit more red lipstick. I had on pink lipstick and brown eyeshadow, but she had on darker colors. It was always like that-I wore bright stuff, she wore darker stuff.

"Shall we, dear Alexandra?" I asked, smiling at saying her actual name in a loud voice.

"Yes we shall, Lauren," she relplied. And with that, we left.  
>GEORGE'S POV<br>"In the name of all that is holy, look at her," Fred said quietly, his eyes wide as he stared at something. I looked up. If something drew Fred's attention away from the merchandise we were looking at, it must have been good.

And good it was.

My eyes were glued on a tall girl in a black dress. She was talking to a girl in a yellow belly shirt, but I paid that girl no attention. I was too busy gawking at the black dress girl.

"Wow," I said softly as the thing I had been holding-I had forgotten what it was, and didn't really care now-dropped from my hands and clattered to the floor. Her green eyes stood out maginificentally with the black makeup she had on her eyelids.

"I know," Fred said. "Doesn't she just have the most beautiful blue eyes?"

"Yeah," I said vaguely, but then his words hit me. "Wait, what?"

"Am I speaking Gobbldegook?" he asked. "I said she had the most beautiful blue eyes."

"Her eyes are green!" I exclaimed.

"Green?" he asked blankly. His eyes found black dress girl. "Oh, you're looking at her?" He gave her the once-over. "Eh." He looked at the other girl again. "I was looking at belly shirt girl."

I looked at belly shirt girl. "Eh."  
>ALEXANDRA'S POV<br>"Merlin's pants, it's the twins," Lauren said, setting down a box of Self-Shuffling Playing Cards. I looked up from the Screaming Dice I had been examining and saw she was right. And what more-they we're looking at us.

"Are they looking at us?" I asked quietly.

"I do believe they are." We looked at each other. "It worked." We both giggled.

"Okay, be all flirty," I commanded her. I was good at being flirtatious, she wasn't too good though. But she always managed to get the guy.

She snorted. "Me, flirty? Yeah, right. I'll just be straightforward." Without warning, she strode up to the boys.  
>"Lauren," I hissed, but she ignored me.<br>FRED'S POV  
>"Hello," belly shirt girl said, standing in front of me. I tried to smile, but my brain refused to function correctly. So I settled for stammering, "H-hello."<p>

She held her hand out. "I'm Lauren." I shook her hand, saying, "Fred, and this is George, my twin." I gestured to beside me only to find George wasn't there. I looked over Lauren's shoulder and saw him talking to black dress girl.

"Handsome fellow, isn't he?" she asked, looking at the rack of Biting Socks I had gestured to. "I'm going to have to say you're better looking, though."

I laughed. "This may be a bit sudden, but would you like to get a drink with me at The Three Broomsticks?"

"I'd love to," Lauren replied, smiling. I smiled back and said, "Well, let's go, then."  
><em>Meanwhile...<em>  
>GEORGE'S POV<br>I looked at black dress girl, standing alone with a mutonious look on her face at belly shirt girl, who was now talking to Fred. On impulse, I walked over to her.

"Hi," I said. She looked at me and smiled, making her even more beautiful.

"Hi," she said shyly. I held my hand out.

"I'm George," I introduced. She shook my hand and said, "I'm Alexandra."

_Alexandra...Alexandra..._

"Nice to meet you, Alexandra," I said politely, releasing her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, George," she replied in the same shy voice.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"No. My friend Lauren and I go to a school called...Dertaniuns..."

"Never heard of it," I commented. "'Is it around here?"

"Ish," she said, wiggling her hand indifferently. "I'm not allowed to speak of it's whereabouts in case someone overhears," she said after a moment.

"Oh. Okay then." I looked around to find that Fred and Lauren, belly shirt girl, had left. So, I said, "Would you like to go on a walk?"

"Sure," she replied, smiling. So we left Zonko's and started walking down the street.  
>LAUREN'S POV<br>I smiled my thanks at Fred and took the bottle of butterbeer he was handing me.

"Thanks," I said, taking a drink. He took a drink of his own.

"So..." he said, "Lauren?" I nodded. "Got a last name?" I grinned.

"In due time, Fred, in due time."

He made a face at me and took another drink of his butterbeer. I giggled and drank some of mine.

_He's so cute,_ I thought, looking at him. I loved being able to gawk at him freely. It was so nice.

"How about all these dementors, eh?" he asked, nodding out the window to one that was standing across the street.

"I know, right?" I said, shuddering slightly. "I hate the bloody things..."

"Me too," he agreed. "Just...uhhh." On the last word, he shuddered a bit before shaking his head and sipping his butterbeer.

I held my warm bottle in between my hands, but then just laid my hands on the table.  
>FRED'S POV<br>Hold her hand, said a little voice at the back of my head. I looked down at her hands, which were laying on the table.

_No, don't,_ another voice argued. _That'll be going to fast._

_So?_ asked the other voice.

_SO she'll never want to see you again!_

While the voices bickered, I said, "You're not in Hogwarts, are you?"

She shook her head. "No. My friend and I go to a different school."

"Oh, what school?" I asked. Her eyes widened very slightly.

"Uh...Titterdans..."

"Never heard of it," I said, drinking more butterbeer.

"Yeah, it's real secluded..."

"Right." We sat in silence for a moment.

_...you gonna hold her hand, then?_

_SHUT IT!_

_What! I just want him to do well!_

_But she'll think he's a nutter!_

_But-_

"Oh shut up," I mumbled. Lauren looked at me, puzzled.

"Hm?"

"Oh," I said, not noticing I spoke aloud. "Nothing. Sorry." She nodded and looked at her lap.

_Do it._

_But what if-_

_Do it!_

I did it. I reached across the table and took her hand. She looked down at it in surprise, but then smiled at me.

"I've been waiting for you to do that for the past five minutes, you know."  
>ALEXANDRA'S POV<br>"Bloody dementors," George murmured as we passed one. Bad memories entered my mind. Knowing I couldn't like George when I first met him...

"I know," I said, putting my hands on my upper arms because of the cold feeling that had just swept throughout my body.

"Oh, here." George pulled off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders.

_Holy house-elves,_ I thought, pulling the jacket tighter around me, _what a sweetheart._

"Thanks," I said gratefully. He smiled.

"Notta problem." We walked in silence for a few minutes, nothing to say, really. Then he abruptly said, "Have we ever met? Something about you seems familiar."

_Oh no. No no no no, he knows! He knows! What do I do?_

"I don't think so. I would've remembered." My cheeks burned a deep red after these words had left my mouth.

He smiled. "Good point. I would have, too." I blushed harder.

"Thanks, George." We continued walking in silence before he took my hand. I looked down, very surprised. He withdrew his hand and muttered, "Dunno why I did that...m'sorry..." But I smiled.

"Don't be." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it once.

GEORGE'S POV  
>After a good few hours, my watch said it was time to go back to school.<br>"I have to go to school now," I said sadly. She frowned.

"Aww, fine..." I could see the disappointment written on her face, and I suddenly wanted to kiss her...a lot. But I know I couldn't do that because, a.) it's improper and b.) she'd get freaked out.

So, slowly and hesitently, I leaned forward and kissed her cheek very softly. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand once, saying, "I hope we can see each other again."

I squeezed back. "Me too."  
>LAUREN'S POV<br>"I have to go," Fred sighed after a few glorious hours with him. I sighed, not caring that my disappointment showed.

"Okay...can we see each other again?" I asked hopefully. I knew I was going to see him back up at the castle, but I wanted to see him as myself and not Colby.

"I hope so," he replied. Then without warning, he leaned in and swiftly kissed my cheek. Then he bade me a hurried goodbye and left. I stood there for a minute, smiling dazedly. I brought my hand up to the place his lips had touched, feeling my burning cheek.

"Lauren!" Alexandra's voice called from behind me. "C'mon!"

"Hm?" I asked dazedly. I was trapped in a world of blissful ignorance, nothing registered into my mind.

"Come on, Colby!"

"Colby?" I repeated. "Who's he?" Then it clicked. "Oh! I'm Colby! Yeah, let's go!"

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE review! They make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

LAUREN'S POV  
>"Have a good Christmas, mate," I said to Fred. He grinned and shook my hand, saying, "You too, Colby. I'll write you, okay?"<p>

"Right," I agreed. "Bye, Fred." I grabbed Alexandra's arm and tugged her away from George, into the girl's bathroom, which was thankfully empty. We pulled our hair from the hats we wore over our ponytails, since we couldn't magically make it longer at home. We couldn't ask my parents to, either, since they didn't know about us being boys. And her parents were Muggles.

"We good?" I asked her, stepping from a stall as I finished pulling a white shirt on over my head. I dressed in a long, multi-colored skirt and flip-flops, feeling that I needed to be in girl clothes again.

"Yep," she replied, stepping from her stalll in a long striped dress. "Let's go find our parents."

We left the bathroom and looked around for a moment. I saw the Weasleys all gathered a good thirty feet away, and I didn't want the twins to see us, so I pushed her to where my parents were.

"Daddy!" I squealed, flinging myself into my father's arms. He hugged me tight.

"Hey, Lauri," he said, giving me one last squeeze before letting me go.

"Hi, Mum," I said, hugging her too. Alexandra spotted her parents and siblings and raced over to where they were, hugging them all in turn. I was jealous of her and Fred, having all those siblings. I was an only child, and the only company I ever had growing up was Alexandra and her family, not to mention my parents, of course.

"Have a good term, Lauri?" Daddy asked as we walked from Kings Cross. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"How are your little friends?" Mum asked. "Fred and George?" My heart jumped at Fred's name and I moved Blimey, my cat in his cage, to my other hand.

"They're good." We got into my Mum's minivan and I let Blimey out of his cage. He curled up into my lap immediately and fell asleep. "Lazy cat," I murmured, shaking my head at him.  
><em>...<em>  
><em>Dear Lauren,<em>  
><em>Hey, it's me...obviously. Who else would have my name and handwriting? Anyway, I hope you're having a nice break. You are on break, then, right? At Titterdans, isn't it? Kind of an odd name for a school, but oh well. To each his own. George and I are living your nightmare every day-playing Quiddich. It really amuses me how scared you are of flying. I'll have to teach you someday. It's really fun. Not dangerous at all, either. No one has died, and only a few referees have somehow wound up in the Saraha Desert, and popped up seven months later...so, yeah, no danger! I'm just yanking your wand, Lauren. I really wish you'd learn to fly, though, because then we could fly to see each other. But you'd probably have heart failure every time you got five feet off the ground. I'll stop picking on you. <em>  
><em>I miss you.<em>  
><em>Fred<em>  
><em>...<em>  
><em>Dear Fred,<em>  
><em>Yep, I'm on break at Titterdans. It is weird, isn't it? But at least it's not talking about warty hogs like your school. And how on EARTH can you fly EVERY DAY? Do you WANT to die? I know I want you to...no, I'm totally lying. I don't want you to die. And...wait, really? About the reffs...is that true? Merlin, Fred, that's scary. Now I'm never going to fly, ever, at all, because of YOU. But I'm not mad-actually, I'm happy. Now I have an excuse why not to fly, so...thanks! I appreciate it, mate.<em>  
><em>I miss you more.<em>  
><em>Lauren<em>  
><em>...<em>  
><em>Dear Lauren,<em>  
><em>Good point...Hog-warts...odd. Never thought of it. Our motto translates to 'never tickle a sleeping dragon', you know. It's weird...and mildly disappointing, seeing as tickling a sleeping dragon was on my bucket list. And about the reffs, it actually is true. But you're still going to fly. As a matter of fact, next time we see each other, I'm nicking two brooms and teaching you how to fly whether you like it or not. I know you won't like me nicking the brooms, but, frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. I think I got that quote right, didn't I? I hope I did. I learned it just to impress you, so it better work.<em>  
><em>I miss you most.<em>  
><em>Fred<em>

_Dear Fred,_  
><em>It worked, I'm very impressed. Gone With The Wind...amazing book. Did you read it or just ask your mother? Either way, I applaud you. It's really cold. I hate the cold. I dunno about you. I like the heat...anyhow, really? About the motto? That's weird and slightly disturbing. And you are NOT teaching me how to fly, Fred Weasley! I like my feet planted firmly on the ground, thank you very much. I do not intend on going high into the air ever. Flying is for birds, not girls. I may sound babyish, but I'm terrified of heights, okay? There, I admitted it. Now leave me alone about it. Pretty please?<em>  
><em>I miss you mostest.<em>  
><em>Lauren<em>  
><em>PS: I made up a new word. Are you proud?<em>

"Hey, Lauren," Alexandra said, coming into my room. I sent the letter off with the family owl as she said, "I'm going to the village. Would you like to join me?" I opened my mouth to answer. "Great! C'mon."

I laughed and followed her downstairs, slipping into my winter boots and a fuzzy white hooded jacket. "I'm going to the village with Alexandra," I yelled as we left. I zipped up the jacket as we walked.  
>FRED'S POV<br>"No way," George said softly. I looked at him questioningly. He nodded to a bench in the park we were at. My jaw dropped.

"Is that Lauren and Alexandra?" I asked. But I knew it was. There was no mistaking Lauren's breathtaking beauty.

"Yeah," he said, looking at Alexandra. "Let's go surprise them, shall we?"

I nodded, so we snuck up behind their bench. Surprisingly enough, they were talking about us.

"I just don't see it," Alexandra was saying. "How can you like Fred when George is there?"

"Alex, they're identical twins, but this is obvious-Fred's sexy, George is George."

"But in Spanish, George is Jorge!" **(A/N: Pronounced 'hor-hay')**

"But in English, it's George!"

"Fred's not a sexy name either!"

"Damn sexier the George! AND Fred himself is better looking too."

"You just said they're identical!"

"They are! But Fred is sexier. Did you know the Hogwarts motto translates into 'never tickle a sleeping dragon'?"

Alexandra blinked. "Why would you say that?"

Lauren shrugged. "'Cos it's true. Fred told me in his last letter."

"Is that all you ever do? Write to him?"

"No! I eat, sleep, and breath on the side!" I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore.

I laughed out loud. Both girls whirled around.

"Fred!" Lauren exclaimed while Alexandra said, "George!"  
>LAUREN'S POV<br>Fred and George howled with laughter as my cheeks turned a deep crimson.

"Y-you didn't hear that, did you?" I stammered. They nodded, tears streaming down their faces now. I blushed harder.

"Dammit..." I blushed harder. Just then, my family's owl, Urkel, landed on Fred's shoulder. He took the scroll from the owl's mouth as Urkel flew off again.

He unrolled it and read through it. "Mum read it," he said to me. "Yes, the motto is weird and disturbing...and yes, I am teaching you how to fly. Right now. Let's go." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me, but I yanked it back.

"No!" I declared. "I refuse!" He rasied his eyebrows.

"Do you, now?" He then picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, despite my protests, and carried me off in the direction of a field, calling a "See you guys" over his me-free shoulder.

"Okay," he said happily, setting me down on the grass a few moments later and plopping down beside me, "flying is really easy. All you...don't look at me like that."

I was looking at him with my _'I-could-just-throw-a-rock-at-you' _ face.

"What!" he exclaimed. "Lauren, all I want to do is teach you how to fly. Is that too much?"

"Yes!" I snapped. "I'm afraid of heights, okay?"

"Aw, please?" he wheedled, but I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Fine. Maybe I just won't give you your Christmas present then."

"You got me a Christmas present?" I asked, surprised.

"'Course I did," he defended himself, "but you'll never get to see if unless you come flying with me." I sighed.

"Oh, fine." I got to my feet. "I'll learn how to bloody fly, you little..." I couldn't think of anything to call him, so I just trailed off, still pouty.

He stood, laughing. "You're very cute when you pout like that," he informed me. I blushed.

"Thanks, Fred." He smiled and took my hand, pulling me somewhere.  
>FRED'S POV<br>"Okay," I began, holding my own broom out to show Lauren, "this is called a _broom_." She rolled her eyes. "This is the_ handle_" I ran my hand over the handle "these are the _twigs_" I put my hand on the twigs of the broom "this is the _rider"_ I circled my hand in the air in front of myself and she looked at me with a look that clearly said she wanted to attack me with the broomstick "this is the beautiful girlfriend that won't hurt her sarcastic boyfriend" I finished, laying my hand on her shoulder.

She giggled. "This is the boyfriend that's too cute to hurt," she said, placing her hand over mine. I smiled.  
>"Yes, it is." She laughed.<p>

"You're so modest, Freddie." I love it when she calls me that. I dunno why.

"Yep, I am," I agreed. Then I told her to mount her broom. She blinked. I sighed.

"Like this," I said, standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her, my hands over hers, guiding them where to go. I made her hold the broom correctly and looked over her shoulder at her. "There."

She looked back at me."Thanks." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then I kissed her.  
>LAUREN'S POV<br>_He's kissing me...we're kissing...I'm kissing back...we're kissing..._

"You kissed me," I said blankly when he broke the kiss. He nodded.

"I did, didn't I?" Then, without warning, he got off the broom, causing me to slide back a few inches, and he got on it in front of me.

"What are you-?" I began, but then he kicked off. My feet left the ground. Five feet...ten feet...fifteen feet...twenty feet...twenty-five feet...

"FRED!" I screamed, my arms tight around his middle. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"No!" he exclaimed. I whimpered and shut my eyes, one of my cheeks pressed to his back as my grip around his waist tightened.

"Put me DOWN!" I yelped, a begging voice edging along my words.

"Nope," he sang. I held myself tighter against him and opened one eye, peeking down. We were so high up. I closed the eye and pulled myself against him more.

"I'm Colby," I whimpered.  
>FRED'S POV<br>_Colby?_ My mind went fuzzy. _Did she just say she was Colby?_

No...no, she couldn't've...Colby was a bloke. My best mate. Lauren, my girlfriend, couldn't be my best friend, even if they had the same surname.

"You know what I said about not being able to hurt you because you were so cute?" Lauren asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah," I said.

"I take it back. Once we're on the ground, you're dead, Fred Weasley." I let out a laugh.

"Of course I am." I flew smoothly down to the ground, hopping off. Lauren stumbled off before falling to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh.

She glared at me. "You..." She jumped to her feet and tackled me to the ground, landing on top of me in the grass. I laughed again.

"Cozy?" I asked, slipping my arms around her waist and pulling her body closer to mine. Even though she was trying to look mad, she blushed deeply. I smirked.

"This didn't turn out like I wanted," she said slowly. I pulled her closer.

"It turned out just how I wanted." I kissed her again. I felt her melt against me and sigh contently, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. The kiss deepened and we were full out snogging, still lying down. I rolled her over, leaning over her as she lay on her back in the grass. I half expected her to push me off, saying we should stop before it goes too far, but instead, she kissed me more vigerously.

She pulled me down closer, holding me to her as we continued snogging. I rested my hand lightly on her stomach as the kiss deepened more, turning into a French kiss.  
>LAUREN'S POV<br>Fred's hand slipped up slightly, causing my eyes to fly open as I realized what we were doing. _Merlin!_

"Wait," I breathlessly said, pushing him back, "wait..."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yeah, we're...we're fifteen!" His face fell.

"Oh. That. Right." He sighed and sat up. I sat up as well.

"It's not that I don't want to," I continued. "Of course I do, but you know..."

"Right." I sighed.

"Freddie, look at me." He looked at me and I sat on my knees and took his face in my hands. "Not today. One of these days when we're a bit older, I swear we will."

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Promise?"

I kissed him gently. "Promise," I whispered against his lips.

**Okay! This chapper was rated PG-13 if you couldn't tell, and for good reason. We're back at school in the next 'un. Hope you liked the fluffy chappie!**  
><strong>-Nikki<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

FRED'S POV  
>"Hey!" I yelled as a snowball hit me on the back of the head. I whirled around to see my attacker and found Colby doubled over with laughter. "You little..."<p>

I ran over to him and got him in a headlock.

"Hey!" he yelped, struggling to get loose. "Lemme go!"

So I did.

He fell face-first into a big pile of snow. I heard his gasp at how cold it was, and I laughed. He got out of the snow, wiping it off his bright red face and I fell on my butt, still laughing very hard.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, rubbing snow into my face. I wiped it off and looked at him, grinning. I suddenly got a very strong urge to kiss him, just the way he was pouting like that. I couldn't explain it.

_Am I going bloody gay?_ I asked myself, horrified._ No, I can't be. I have a girlfriend that I like kissing very, very much. I can't be gay._ I looked at Colby again. _Can I?_

"Have a good Christmas?" he asked, but spoke before I could answer. "Because I wouldn't know, seeing as _someone_" he looked pointedly at me "decided not to write me as they promised to."

"Sorry, mate," I said. "I would've written, but my girlfriend and I met up and spent a good part of the holiday together." He nodded.

"Yeah, er..." He squinted one eye as if trying to remember something. "...Laura, right?"

"Lauren," I corrected. Then I sighed contently as I began thinking of her. "I'm mad about her, Colby. I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life, and I don't want to feel like it with anyone but her. I...Colby, I think she could very possibly be the one."  
>LAUREN'S POV<br>My head was spinning. 'I think she could very possibly be the one.' The_ one_. I, Lauren Bethany Phelps, am Fred Weasley's _one_?

"Enough of my babbling on about her," he said, pulling me from my dazed thoughts. "How was your holiday?"

"Oh," I said, "Christmas-like, you know. Saw family, got presents," _snogged you_ "gained twenty thousand pounds off my mum's cooking," _very nearly lost my virginity to you in a field _ "normal Christmas stuff."

"Right," he replied. "We'd better go." He stood and held a hand out to me, offering help to stand. I took it (ignoring the warmth that seeped through my body at his touch) and pulled myself to my feet.  
>ALEXANDRA'S POV<br>"Hey, George, mate," I said, punching him playfully on the shoulder as I entered the dormitories.

"Hey, Oliver," he said, punching me back. His touch sent chills up and down my arm. "Good Christmas?"

"Yeah," I replied, dragging my trunk to the end of my four-poster. "You?"

"Pretty good. I met up with Alexandra and we hung out." He made a funny face. "But someone thought Lauren and I were going out..." I laughed once. I remembered that.

_"Here," our waitor, Rich, said, leaning across Lauren to refill George's drink. I was across from him and Lauren was across from Fred, who was on my right. We were having dinner at a place Lauren and I used to go to as kids called Theo's._

_As he poured more water into his glass, he audibly whispered, "Always wear a condom."_

_Fred looked up, furious, and I was torn in between laughter and anger. George looked up with a revolted face on as Lauren spluttered, "W-we're fifteen!"_

_"All the more reason," he replied, winking. Then he left without another word. Lauren looked at Fred and I, obviously disgusted, but Fred and I looked at each other and burst into raucous waves of laughter._

_"It's not funny!" George and Lauren yelled simultaneously._

_"Come off it!" Fred choked. "It was bloody hilarious!"_

_"It was not!" Lauren pouted._

"You have to meet Alexandra, mate," George said to me. "She's amazing."

I remembered the description of myself he had told me, and I shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think I'd like her, from what you've told me."

Shock was registered all over his face.

"What! You're bloody insane! She's the best girl in the world!" I shrugged.

"I dunno, mate. She just doesn't seem all that great."

He shook his head incredulously. "You'll have to meet her to see how amazing she really is. You'll love her. But she's mine. If you steal her, I'm going to have to feed you to a hippogriff."

"I'm not going to steal her, mate," I said, "I promise. I doubt I'd like her anyways." I mentally grinned at his head shaking. This was fun.  
>FRED'S POV<br>I passed a note to Colby, who sat next to me in Transfiguration. _Can I copy your homework? I have Quidditch practice tonight._

He looked at it and scribbled something before he passed it back.

**You expect me to pass it?** I snorted.

_I don't care if you get a P. Nothing wrong with a good healthy P._

**Mind a T, perhaps?**

_Better then nothing, innit?_

**I s'pose so.**

I was halfway through writing 'thanks' before McGonnagal yelled, "Weasley! Phelps!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Colby and I both yelped, looking up.

"What have I told you about passing notes! Detention! Tonight at eight!" she barked.

"Wha-no! Professor!" I pleaded. "I have Quidditch practice tonight!"

"I suppose," she began, "that you should have thought of that before you passed notes."

"Shut it," Colby murmured, elbowing me. "Don't get into any more trouble, mate." I sighed and turned my attention back to the rabbit I had to Vanish.

Oliver, who was on George's other side, had Vanished his entirely. George's was half gone, but Colby's and mine were just kind of sitting there.

"_Pertrificas Totalus_!" Colby barked, waving his wand at his rabbit, which kept on trying to jump off the table. My eyes were stuck on him, not paying attention to my own rabbit. He just mezmorized me.

"Fred!" he warned, pointing his wand at my rabbit. I looked at the rabbit and saw it just about to jump off the table. I immobilized it quickly before it did and found myself looking forward to detention, spending an hour with Colby, without George or Oliver there. Might be fun.

_Will be fun,_ I corrected myself, casting a glance over at Colby._ He's my best mate. Why wouldn't I have fun?_

**WELL, why won't Fred have fun? You'll see in the next chapper, won't you? And the condom thing actually happened to me...I was sitting next to Emma's boyfriend and...yeah. OKAY! I have a question! Review and answer these:**  
><strong>Fred or George?<strong>  
><strong>Lauren or Alexandra?<strong>  
><strong>TELL MEH!:D<strong>  
><strong>-Nikki<strong>  
><strong>PS-Sorry it's a bit short!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, dear readers. This is the cooler twin (Emma) speaking. Sorry it has taken so long to get this to you. For those of you who don't know from any of the other stories, I'm not too great about updating because I recently joined all of the groups and stuff my school has to offer (except sports; that's next year) and I'm toying with ideas for an original novel and a new George/OC fic, which will not be released until it is finished. Also, Nikki has become addicted to the Big Bang Theory (sadly it's the TV show, not something that actually helps her pass science) and has decided she likes writing for that and DHSAB instead of HP, so I have traded her Roomies for Nikki's story. So I'm glad to be able to get to know all of you more and I hope you like my writing. Just a fair warning though: Im not as funny as Nikki is and I don't cuss. Sorry to anyone who is annoyed by that, but it can't be helped. Thank you, Emma-Lee Greene aka Alexandra/Oliver Andrews.**

**LAUREN'S POV**

I sighed as I stomped into Professor McGonnagal's room at eight. I shouldn't have taken Divination. Trelawny was a complete nutter, saying my worst fear would come true. Fred wasn't going to find anything out.

There were two others in the room-Fred and a girl with long black hair, dark blue eyes, and a mean face. I knew her to be third-year Slytherin Bryn Baxter. She didn't have a reputation of being what people would call "friendly." That's one of the reasons I took a seat beside Fred.

He nodded at me just as Professor McGonnagal walked in. "Phelps, Weasley, you two will be polishing the awards in the trophey room." She looked at Bryn. "Ms. Baxter, you will be copying lines." She flicked her wand at the board where the words 'I am not going to attempt to nueter the mouse I am supposed to Transfigure' appeared.

Fred and I went to the trophey room where Filch, the crochety old caretaker, was standing, sneering and stroking his old cat, Mrs. Norris. He instructed us to polish every award clean in the room by ten.

"Ten?" Fred repeated, aghast. "There must be five hundred awards in here! Bloody git," he added as Filch hobbled after Mrs. Norris as she left the room. "Bets on him making us come back tomorrow if we're not done?"

"I'll keep my money, thanks," I replied. Then I pulled an award to Tom Riddle from fifty years ago out and promptly began polishing it. "Damn thing," I muttered at it.

We polished in silence for a few minutes before I felt eyes on my back. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Fred staring at me. He looked down quickly when he saw I had noticed.

_Odd,_ I thought, scrubbing hard on someone named Eileen Prince's award for Gobstones club. _That's the way he looks at me when I'm myself._

**FRED'S POV**

_Dammit_, I thought bitterly, scrubbing an award Dumbledore got a long time ago. _He saw me._

I wish I knew what was going on. I don't like feeling like this about my best mate. It just made things difficult and extremely awkward.

"Fred?" Colby said suddenly. "Can you read this?" I walked over to the medal he was holding and squinted at it.

"No," I sad eventually. "I haven't any idea what that says."

"It won't polish off, either," he mumbled, scrubbing it with his rag. We fell back into silence once again.

**ALEXANDRA'S POV**

"Done," I said victoriously, setting my quill down on the table. "Ten inches on moonstones. Now I have to do my dream diary for Trelawny."

"That'll be fun." George joked from the couch in the common room. I scoffed.

"Yeah. Fun. That's what it'll be." I grumbled, not looking forward to it.

"Here, let me help." he offered, coming over to the table and sitting back on his haunches. "What have you been dreaming of lately?"

"I had a few dreams that I was playing Qudditch. What do you think those mean?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. His face was right next to my hip and he kept smiling at me like he did when I was Alexandra, not Oliver.

"Probably means you'll get eaten by a giant marshmallow...or something." he joked, his voice cracking, too. I gulped and held his eye contact for a long time.

With nothing better to do, and the fear of snogging my boyfriend while he thought I was a guy, I turned quickly away from him, slamming my arms down on the table and begginging to write in silence.

"Well, Goodnight!" I shouted running up the stairs to our dorm.

Crap. We shared a dorm.

I quickly got ready for bed, threw everything haphazardly into my bag, which is not something I do often, and jumping in bed, pretending to be alseep a few minutes later when George came up.

"I'm sorry, mate." he whispered, before he got ready for bed himself.

I cracked one eye slightly open to look at him, and whispered "Me too." but he didn't hear me because he was in the bathroom taking a shower, so I sighed and fell asleep.


End file.
